1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition used for controlled polymerization of 2-cyanoacrylate monomers and derivatives thereof, particularly, this invention relates to initiator or initiators disposed onto the surface of non-porous substrate for controlled and consistent polymerization of 2-cyanoacrylate monomers and derivatives thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Monomer and polymer adhesives are used in both industrial (including household) and medical applications. Included among these adhesives are the 1,1-disubstituted ethylene monomers and polymers, such as the α-cyanoacrylates. Since the discovery of the adhesive properties of such monomers and polymers, they have found wide use due to the speed with which they cure, the strength of the resulting bond formed, and their relative ease of use. These characteristics have made the α-cyanoacrylate adhesives the primary choice for numerous applications such as bonding plastics, rubbers, glass, metals, wood, and, more recently, biological tissues.
It is known that monomeric forms of α-cyanoacrylates are extremely reactive, polymerizing rapidly in the presence of even minute amounts of an initiator, including moisture present in the air or on moist surfaces such as animal (including human) tissue. Monomers of α-cyanoacrylates are anionically polymerizable or free radical polymerizable or polymerizable by zwitterions or ion pairs to form polymers. Once polymerization has been initiated, the cure rate can be very rapid.
Medical applications of 1,1-disubstituted ethylene adhesive compositions include use as an alternate or an adjunct to surgical sutures and/or staples in wound closure, as well as for covering and protecting surface wounds such as lacerations, abrasions, burns, stomatitis, sores, minor cuts and scrapes, and other wounds. When an adhesive is applied to surfaces to be joined, it is usually applied in its monomeric form, and the resultant polymerization gives rise to the desired adhesive bond.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,611 discloses an applicator tip having a polymerization or cross-linking initiator or accelerator disposed on or in a solid support in the applicator tip. The patent also generally discloses that the initiator may be incorporated into the applicator during the fabrication of the tip, such as by mixing the initiator with the applicator material prior to molding the applicator tip material into the desired form. However, the specifics of and problems associated with this process are not set forth. The patent also discloses suitable initiators as including, for example, benzyltributylammounium bromide and benzylhexadecylammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,621 discloses biocompatible cyanoacrylate adhesive compositions that include a monomer, plasticizing agent, an acidic stabilizing agent and an initiator. The initiator may be applied to the surface of the applicator tip or may be impregnated or incorporated into the matrix or internal portions of the applicator tip. However, the specifics of and problems associated with this process are not set forth. The patent also discloses suitable initiators as including, for example, tetrabutyl ammonium bromide and amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,647 discloses a method and a device for controllably affecting the reaction of dental adhesive. The device comprises an instrument or mixing container that has the reaction affecting compound deposited and affixed into or onto the surface thereof. The reaction affecting compound may be selected from the group consisting of a catalyst, a stabilizer, an antioxidant and an initiator. The instrument or mixing container may be selected from a bristle brush, sponge, absorptive pledget, or mixing well. Preferred co-initiators disclosed in the reference are secondary amines, aliphatic amines, or tertiary amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,131 discloses a nozzle for use on containers for holding cyanoacrylate adhesives, the nozzle being comprised of moldable material having an organic acid dispersed therein for inhibiting the polymerization of the adhesive within the nozzle. Suitable moldable materials include polyethylene, polypropylene, and crystallizable copolymers of polyethylene and polypropylene. Suitable acids include citric acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid and fumaric acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,514,371, 5,514,372, 5,575,997, 5,624,669, and 5,582,834 disclose cyanoacrylate compositions, and suitable initiators for initiating polymerization of the cyanoacrylate compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,055 discloses a method of using porous particulates such as molecular sieves as initiator carrier to achieve predetermined and reproducible gel/transition times for small amount of cyanoacrylate adhesives. The use of porous substrates as initiator carriers may introduce inherent variability in loading of the initiator and subsequent extraction of the initiator by the adhesives from the carrier due to non-uniform porosity of the carrier. In the event where the initiator is deposited into pores too small in size, the initiator may not be in contact with the adhesives thus not utilized, so it is difficult to control the adhesive cure time based on the amount of initiator loaded on the porous carrier.
Published US Patent Application No. 2005/0147457 discloses adhesive compositions and adhesive applicators, particularly suitable for cyanoacrylate adhesives, with polymerization initiators and rate modifiers.